


Surprise Attack

by KirishimasLeftCroc



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Established boyfriends, Future Fic, M/M, Rooftop Blowjob, not canon ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirishimasLeftCroc/pseuds/KirishimasLeftCroc
Summary: Sometimes, when your boyfriend is a master assassin, surprise attacks culminate in happy endings and vows of revenge.





	Surprise Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in a future verse where characters mentioned are significantly older than their canon ages.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was refreshing how much cooler the air was up here. It was different to being down on the ground level, surrounded by structure, encased in streets lined with concrete and lead, the heavy and oppressive mass that was the physicality of Gotham city on all sides. He felt small down there, minuscule in comparison to the gargantuan structures all around, like a blip that wouldn't even be seen from the heights above, buildings that ascended up to touch the sky above them all, peeking through the clouds and the fog that hung over the city.

  
He felt small up here too, he noted, but it was a different kind of small. Whereas on the streets below he felt small because he was surrounded, because things towered on all sides of him and he had no choice but to weave between them, up here he felt small for the opposite reason. Here, in the heights of the skyline, the city seemed expansive. There was so much more to see from this height. From here, he could see the tops of the buildings, and the skies above. He could see their glittering lights illuminating everything below him, catching in the fog that hung in the air and setting his city to an eerie glow.  
For Colin, what he saw was endless possibilities. A change in recent years that had opened up so many chances and opportunities for him that he had never dreamed of having when he was young.

  
As often happened when he found himself with a quiet moment so high in the skyline, with time to think about his place in it all, his eye wandered to the newest iteration of his grapple device. It was a marvel, really. Sleek and lightweight, easily carried and concealed, and yet strong enough to hold him, even in his Abuse form. Damian had explained it to him, of course, always wanting to let Colin know exactly how the new tech he made for him worked. Always giving him the same exasperated eye roll when Colin smiled that smile that let the Arabian hero know he had lost him somewhere along the line.

  
He understood the principle. Fire, latch, swing. He had even picked up the skill quite quickly, way back when Damian had first started teaching him. He even remembered getting a 'Hm. Not a miserable showing, I suppose.' from Damian when they took their first real-world test of Colin's grappling skills around the city. Coming from Damian, that was high praise. Colin was sure of it, what with being one of the world's foremost experts in translating Damian-Speak.

  
Looking at the grapple now, Colin wasn't sure if his longtime friend truly understood what he had given him when he crafted his first grapple for Abuse. To Robin, it was just a grapple, the most ordinary thing in his life. He'd been using them since he was three if his stories were to be believed - and sadly, Colin knew all of Damian's childhood stories were to be believed, no matter how much you might like to dismiss them as exaggerations.

  
To Colin, however, the grapple was something life changing. Maybe he was exaggerating a little, but that's how he saw it. His grapple was a total game changer! A symbol of a drastic departure from his old life, all brought about by an unlikely encounter with Damian Wayne, and an even more unlikely friendship developing out of that encounter. Back then he'd been Abuse, some random ten year old with a freaky little mutating habit who beat up random thugs in back alleys, getting by purely on being clever, and being able to shift his body into a hulking, venom'ed up, beast of a man who could break a car in half if he wanted to, let alone some low level idiot thug.

  
Now, however? Well, the past years showed just how drastic the by-products of a friendship with Robin could be. Damian had been stealing him away for training for years, resulting in Abuse getting a proper uniform -- though he still insisted on keeping his hat and trenchcoat -- combat lessons from a master assassin himself, and some actual tech!

  
To Colin, the grapple he held signified a change from a random street level nobody, to someone who scaled the heights of the city at Robin's side, who people had heard of, who had gone toe to toe with some badass villains and who some kids even called a hero! The grapple opened up the skies to Colin, taking him from where he had been lurking in back alley corners, bringing him right to the heart of the fight for the people he wanted to save. It was something he found himself getting lost in thought about on such a regular basis, how his life had changed, and he had successfully risen to the challenge. Colin would like to say that maybe if he hadn't been so lost in thought he might have been better prepared for what came next.

  
That was a lie. No matter how much attention he was paying, he never saw it coming.

  
The shriek he made when he was roughly pulled from his thoughts was embarrassing, to say the least. He moved quickly, but he was startled, and his attacker was faster. His hat was down over his eyes before he even registered that he was not alone, and before he could even think about lifting it to get his sight back his spine stung from hitting the rough stone of the wall of the adjoining, taller building. Colin was tough, he had a high pain tolerance, so the rough landing against the stonework didn't cause too much pain, but it did knock the wind out of him, caught off guard as he had been.

  
He had barely managed to gasp a breath back in when there was a hand fisting in the hair at the back of his head, that being the only thing that stopped him banging his skull against the brick as lips claimed his own in a ferocious kiss. His eyes snapped wide, and again he made a squeak he would rather never be heard by anyone. The kiss was harsh, a tongue invading his mouth before he had time to mount a defence, and before he could retaliate teeth were sinking into his bottom lip, drawing a long moan from the redhead as he wound arms around his assailant's neck, tugging lightly at his dark hair as he sank into their kiss.

  
Not that Colin had a moment to relax after his fright, mind you. No, kissing Robin when he was like this was the furthest thing from relaxing. Damian was a creature of extremes. When training, he never went easy on Colin. When he was in a mood like this, Damian kissed like he fought. Colin's advantage in this arena, however, was that while he might be drastically outmatched and out of his depth experience-wise in a fight against Damian, they had gained all of their kissing experience together. In this arena, they were on an even playing field.

  
Or they would be, had Damian not just rocketed Colin's heart up between his teeth and scared not only the bejesus, but also the air, out of him. He'd like to say he fought back in this little battle for dominance, but in truth, it was never a contest. Damian had won this round, Colin simply enjoyed the press of soft, pouty lips against his own, the slide of that sharp, acidic tongue along his teeth, it's dance with his own, and the bite of teeth into his lip as Damian continued to reiterate his wordless mine, mine, mine.  
"tt. Don't tell me I've knocked the fight out of the big, bad, Abuse already, have I?"

  
The taunt had a growl bubbling up in Colin's throat, making him momentarily consider shifting into his Abuse form - considering now he had a costume that grew with him (Thanks Damian) - and reversing their positions, pinning Damian to the wall and seeing how he likes a surprise! That idea never came to fruition. No sooner had he thought it than Damian's sharp teeth were sinking into the pale, freckled skin of Colin's neck right in the juncture with his jaw. He hissed, hands fisting in Damian's hair and his cape as he knew he was going to have a mark to explain to the nuns come morning, and he knew that was exactly his boyfriend's intention.

  
A demon not only in name.

It was easy to forget how subtle Damian could be while he was charging you with all the intensity of a battle high warrior. He devoured Colin's mouth and sucked marks into his neck with such force Colin whimpered, reduced to a gasping mess, bleating out a desperate plea of "Robin--" as his knees shook, trembling as his earlobe was caught in those teeth, teased in just the way Damian knew made him weak. In the rush of sensation Damian forced upon him Colin hadn't even noticed the absence of one of Robin's hands until suddenly cold air touched previously warm skin sending goosebumps rising on Colin almost as fast as the blush that dominated his pale face as suddenly his thighs were exposed to the night air, breath catching in his lungs as his pants and underwear were shunted down to his knees, his cock springing free with an energetic bounce to reveal how embarrassingly aroused he was simply from a kiss.

  
Part of his brain was occupied wondering how he hadn't noticed that hand unfastening his trousers, how Damian could so intense but so stealthy at once. The rest - and vast majority - of his brain was malfunctioning spectacularly, unable to form more than a stuttered "I - but we're - you're in your - ah!" as his cock was captured in a green glove. Colin moaned, the sound far from subtle, as that hand began stroking. Damian knew what he liked, and he was wicked in his execution of pleasuring Colin. He treated it like he did everything else - a task he had to excel at. If you asked Colin, he had already mastered it. Damian knew exactly how much pressure Colin liked on his cock, he even knew that it varied depending on whether or not Damian was barehanded, or wearing the Robin gloves still. He liked a firmer hold with the glove, to really feel the material of his hero's costume on his bare skin, and by god did Damian give him just that.

  
The strokes were the perfect length, giving Colin friction right where Damian knew it would drive him nuts, but the pace was excruciating. It wasn't so slow that Colin could tolerate it, but it wasn't fast enough to give him the pleasure he so desperately needed. It was horrifically in between, a pace that riled him up to no end, made him quake and crave more, but it was enough that he couldn't keep his breathing steady, or the heat from rising to his ears as they flushed, and a very different kind of heat pooling in his belly. It was a pace that had Colin's hips thrusting in a matter of a few strokes, desperately trying to chase the pleasure Robin both gave and denied, like an almost benevolent dickhead.

  
What drove Colin's need the most, however, was not how Robin expertly massaged his cock. It wasn't the perfect grip, or the flawless stroke, or even the slick, unforgettable feeling of his cock smearing Damian's gloved hand with precum, easing the glide it took over his length with every pump. The roll his palm occasionally gave over the head of Colin's cock, which had him bucking like a madman, head rested back against the wall and keening certainly came a close second in the race for What Wrecked Colin.  
What took the gold was the smirk. He couldn't see it, eyes unfocused and looking up towards the clouded over skies. He felt it. That evil, devious, beautiful smirk he knew so damn well was pressed right in against his neck as Damian gave slow, languid laps of his tongue over what Colin was sure was going to blossom into an impressive imprint of teeth before his healing factor took care of it. It was that smirk that drove him wilder than anything else. It was sinful how attractive it was. Damian always looked outstanding, like he wasn't a real human at all, but something out of a story with no flaws or faults in his appearance, but when he gave Colin that smirk it made something give in him. He'd do anything Damian asked with that smirk.

  
Those lips pulled away from his skin after a moment and Colin heaved a sigh, thinking he might finally get a moment to breathe like a regular human since this whole affair began. Very quickly he discovered that he was, in fact, wrong. The shock of air slamming back into his lungs as Colin gasped nearly made him choke, his breath hitching for a moment as he realised why Damian had pulled away from his neck. The realisation hit about the same time he felt hands bracing against his thighs, and kiss-wet lips brush against his hip bone.

  
"You're not really gonna...? Y'know. Here. Right?"

  
His voice was breathless, hitched and stuttery as he barely managed to get an indication of the question he was looking to ask out, staring down at Damian with owlish eyes. The sight he was greeted with was a treat, one that made his cock twitch and throb desperately. Robin was looking up at him, that gut clenching smirk still on his lips as he was down on his knees in front of Colin, kissing a trail from his hip bone along sensitive skin until Colin gasped loud, his balls twitching as they felt those lips press against them, parting to shock Colin even more by allowing Damian's tongue to slip out, licking a warm, wet trail along his balls as he tickled them, a satisfied little moan rumbling from the boy on his knees as Colin watched, slack-jawed and achingly hard.

  
"Is... Is this why you always got kneepads on the Robin suit?" he asked, a quiver of a laugh in his tone as a grin spread on his own lips, looking down at his boyfriend in absolute delight, despite how caught off guard he was by all of this. "Y'know, just in case ya run into me?" Truth be told, he didn't know where those cocky comments were coming from right now because he was feeling anything but confident. Inside, he was shaking like a leaf, totally blindsided by everything Damian was doing. They had done this before, of course. They had both done it. This was far from Damian's first time. Colin had gotten the pleasure of seeing Damian right where he was many times before. What made it so hard to wrap his head around, though, was that they had absolutely never done anything like this outside of their own private spaces. Never on some random Gotham rooftop, no matter how secluded.

  
"Tt. Do you want me to continue or not?" Damian scoffed. The pink flush on his cheeks was all the indication Colin needed to know he was feeling some tinge of embarrassment, and it took everything in him not to comment on how cute it looked. Best not to push Damian's buttons when he's got his mouth on Colin's balls.

  
"Hey, if you're gonna tackle me on a random rooftop cause you want it so bad, I ain't gonna try to stop ya." Colin didn't even get to enjoy the cockiness of his reply any more than stroking a hand through Damian's hair before the other boy took his revenge, drawing another less than manly sound from Colin as one of his balls was suddenly sucked into Damian mouth.

His head fell back, chest rising and falling rapidly as his balls were teased, Damian swapping between the two as he saw fit, sucking them into his mouth and surrounding them with velvety heat, bathing them there as his tongue traced patterns and lapped against them, sending shocks of pleasure straight through Colin. His fingers tightened in Damian's hair, both hands braced there now as his hips gyrated helplessly. The effect was amazing, maintaining the sensation of Damian worshipping his balls, and all the while dragging his cock along Damian's face. It was an amazing sight. Colin always loved seeing his cock near Damian's dark, exotic skin. The contrast was incredible, coupled with the feel of his cock, heavy with need, being tickled by Damian's nose was something else entirely. He could never tire of this view.

  
Eventually, however, all things have to change. Damian decided this sooner than Colin might have, but far be it from Colin to try to stop him now. With a wet little pop Damian released Colin's balls, leaving the freckled boy shivering as the saliva coating his nuts cooled in the late night air. As usual, Damian offered no recovery time. The second Colin's balls had been freed from his mouth, his lips, glistening with his own spit, kissed a wet trail along the base of his lover's cock that had Colin moaning. His toes curled in his boots as Robin reached the head of his cock, taking his time to explore it with his lips, teasing Colin with sensual licks and curls of his tongue around it, all where Colin had a perfect view.

His back pressed hard into the wall, and Damian's hands firm and steady on his thighs were all that reminded him he had legs to stand on, and couldn't just flop to the floor like a boneless bowl of jelly. The hands in Damian's hair stroked through his unbelievably soft locks, tightening and tugging here and there when a Damian teased a particularly sensitive spot until suddenly they were fisting in the hair he loved as Colin tossed his head back, letting a strangled cry rise out to the Gotham sky as the head of his cock was engulfed by warmth. When he dared to look down he knew, despite the whites of the domino obscuring Damian's eyes, that his boyfriend was looking right back at him. He could see it in the twitch of those glistening lips, stretching as if to smirk, had there not been a thick cock slowly disappearing into his mouth.

  
Colin knew he wasn't small by any means. He wasn't one to brag, but he had a nicely sized cock, significantly above average in length and girth. It was one of the things that made it utterly amazing when Damian inched down further and further on him, his tongue curling and massaging along the underside of his cock as he sank lower and lower, taking more of him every second, chasing the air straight out of Colin's lungs as it became more difficult to breathe the deeper Damian took him.

  
When he felt Damian's nose hit red curls he honestly thought he might pass out. He was shaking, not just on the inside, but his whole body! His teeth sank into his own lip hard, desperately trying to hold back his noises of indisputable pleasure, and he failed miserably. Every breath came with a whimper, a barely suppressed scream of ecstasy as his cock throbbed in that insanity-inducing heat. He wanted to just let go, to roar from the rooftops how amazing Damian's mouth felt, how euphoric it was to be pressed right back into his throat, to have those strong hands gripping his ass cheeks like it was an absolute delight for the boy on his knees, and to hear Damian breathe through his nose. He didn't even pull back, he held Colin right where he was, buried to the root in his throat and Damian was breathing through his nose, inhaling Colin's scent and moaning around him.

  
The vibrations of the moan tingled all around the thickness of Colin's cock, and that combined by the sensation of Damian actively breathing him in like he was the most amazing scent on earth had Colin crying out for real. He didn't mean for his hips to buck, in fact, he had been trying so hard to hold them still that even as he cried out in pure bliss he felt guilt well in him as his hips pressed forward, mashing Damian's nose into the patch of hair at his root. That guilt, however, was swiftly dispelled when Damian's grip on his ass tightened, actively pulling Colin against him even harder, pressing him as deep as he could possibly go and gurgling a pleased sound around him.

Colin saw white. He was utterly certain that his vision had completely and totally failed him. He'd gone blind, just like the nuns said he would - though that was said to be a side effect of a different activity. Then Damian was pulling back, cheeks hollowed and sucking Colin hard as his head bobbed, giving no time for a breather before he set an absolutely blinding pace. Colin was convinced every single nun had it wrong. This was heaven. There could never be anything better than this, and if there somehow was, that would be because of Damian too.

  
Damian was notoriously neat. He was tidy in everything he did, from his stab wounds and batarang throws to his care for his animals, to how he ate, how he organised his room, even how he organised his work.

  
Damian was the furthest thing from neat while he was blowing Colin. It was such a departure from character that the first time it happened, Colin had found himself openly staring in utter shock. He almost laughed a kind of manic laugh, incapable of comprehending what was happening. Damian Wayne sucked cock like the very thought of it made his mouth water. The slurping, squelch of his mouth was a sound Colin was pretty sure he could cum to all on its own, but the sensation of Damian's mouth around him, absolutely soaking with spit was extraordinary beyond anything he could describe. A blowjob from Damian was always messy, wetter than you could anticipate and absolutely euphoric. Even now Colin watched as Damian pulled back, and he drew his hips back to prepare for the next plunge, watching how much saliva soaked his cock, dripping from it like it dripped from his still spit soaked balls.

  
He watched in amazement as Damian sank down again, driving his hips forward and pressing his crotch to Damian's face, watching as spit smeared around his lips. When he pulled back again Colin watched how drool trickled down his typically tidy boyfriend's chin in streams, how long strings of it connected Damian's chin to his balls which had been pressed together just moments ago, saliva strings snapping when they pulled far enough apart to drip down towards the floor.  
How he ever got this lucky Colin would never know.

  
Colin knew at this rate he wouldn't last long, and as Damian escalated their pace that became even more clear. Colin's breath turned to harsh panting, his hands gripping Damian's hair hard, and his knees shaking terribly. His hips kept thrusting, fucking into Damian's mouth as fast as the assassin was plunging down on his cock, as if he was craving Colin's release as bad as the redhead was himself. That was one of the biggest turn ons with Damian, Colin found. He was so eager to please, always so enthusiastic to give Colin pleasure that it was both genuinely endearing, and incomprehensibly hot. They were not quiet, both moaning and panting for breath, thrusting like their lives depended on it. Colin felt it coming, the heat pooling, his cock twitching and throbbing in desperation in the silky cavern of Damian's mouth. It was coming, there was no stopping it.

"D-Robin! Robin I'm--I'm-" he panted, the actual words escaping him, but Damian understood. They had been here enough times in the past that he knew Colin's tells like the back of his hand. Which meant when he made no effort to pull away, no effort to remove his mouth, that he was making a conscious decision. It was one he had made before, and one Colin certainly loved, but it knocked the wind out of him to see Robin kneeling on a rooftop, making that choice for him right here.

  
Colin's climax hit harder than even he was expecting. He came with a scream, clamping a hand over his own mouth to try and stifle himself as his cock jerked a final time, going totally rigid as euphoria flooded his veins and his release flooded Damian's mouth in thick, salty spurts one after another. Never once did Damian pull off, sucking Colin through the throes of his orgasm, sinking right down to the base and working his throat around the head again as he milked Colin for everything he had to give, moaning and slurping him down noisily, his moans of pleasure sending tingles down Colin's cock as he wondered whether or not his soul had vacated his body, the pleasure he experienced had been so intense.

  
For the longest while, Colin saw stars. His vision was blurry and white as his release gushed into Robin's welcoming mouth. The feeling of having his hero swallowing around him, drinking him down like it was a delight not a sin had Colin's entire being vibrating with ecstasy, his mind as numb as his knees. He was panting for breath, the wall the only thing supporting his body weight as Damian diligently lapped his cock clean of all traces of his release. Colin didn't even have the wherewithall to help as Damian tugged up his pants.

  
Lips swollen and glossy, Damian was smirking as he re-dressed his lover, fastening his uniform back into place. He watched Colin, drinking in the sight of him looking so utterly fucked out and delighted as he wiped his own mouth and chin with the back of his gloved hand, tidying himself up a little. Damian leaned in, pressing kisses from his lover's freckled collarbone right up to his earlobe, giving it a final nibble to help bring Colin back down to earth, his voice rougher than usual as he whispered in Colin's ear.

"Pay more attention to your surroundings in future, Beloved."

Before Colin could even respond his hat was once again yanked down over his eyes. He blinked, reacting faster this time to yank it back off with an indignant "Oi!" chest still heaving, expecting to be greeted by that cocky smirk he loved so much, but when he regained his sight the only thing that greeted him was an empty rooftop.

  
"That little..." he muttered, jaw slack as he realised he'd just been ninja ditched. That ass had just sucked him so hard he went braindead, then pulled the super-assassin-stealthy-vanish trick!

  
**"I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THAT!"** he bellowed, circling around to see if he could spot even a glimpse of Robin on a distant rooftop, even just the flicker of his cape, but he knew it was a wasted effort. Damian was stealthier than anyone in his family. When he wanted to vanish, he was gone. What surprised Colin was a sound so rare he never expected to hear it in public, a sound usually reserved only for him in a private, isolated setting. The laugh echoed between buildings, chiming so deviously, only the slightest hint of a giggly undertone that made Colin feel warmth bloom in his chest, the sound getting more faint the further away robin travelled, leaving Colin feeling supremely lucky that he was one of the few people who ever got to experience that sound, and the boy it came from.


End file.
